Halflings
Halflings, known as Hin in their own tongue, are a varied race. With more subraces than any other major race, the halfling comes in all varieties. They're so varied that most non-halflings usually can't tell the difference between most of them. There are, of course, more common halflings and several halflings with traits so unique that it's hard to mistake them. While many subraces may yet be unaccounted for, the last official count by the Mayrid Department of Racial Affairs was 37 unique halfling subraces. While many may see these as ethnic differences, there are enough differences between all the subraces that they can be considered more than just ethnic groups. Appearance History Early History It isn't entirely known where halflings originated from, but their own traditions tell of a single point in which their gods created them. There is, of course, no reason to doubt this story, but they do not have a creation myth of where their gods came from, and no other text tells of their creation either. Strangely, there is only a singular halfling language called Hini, which all halflings, regardless of tribe, speak. This points a single origination point, but the fact that the language has seemingly never evolved tells an entirely unique story, one that baffles even the most dedicated scholars. Other History Recent History Society & Culture Society While it is believed that all halflings once derived from a single original tribe, each halfing subrace exists as a tribe of their own, though not every individual of the subrace lives within the tribe. Each of the 37 known tribes of halflings live within lands that they have claimed for countless generations. Many, in fact, are within the boarders of other nations, who they pay no tribute to. These clans are tight-nit and only listen to their tribal elders. Halflings are feircly traditionalist, and their tribal elders also act as wise men and women who pass down stories and traditions to the next generation. Halflings are incredibly fond of stories, and most are excilent at telling them. Even though each halfling tribe is different from each other culturally, they almost all share similar beliefs and a sense of camaraderie that no other race holds for one another, even within their own races. Halflings refer to this camaraderie as the Brotherhood. Halflings are highly adaptable and able to blend into the society and culture of any place they decide to move. Most will even abandon their own traditions from their clans and fiercely follow the traditions of their adopted culture. The Games While the Brotherhood binds all halflings together, not every halfling sees eye to eye. In cases of dispute, halflings turn to competition to settle them, rather than war. This is true on individual disputes as well as larger ones, such as between two villiages, or even entire tribes. This competition is referred to as "The Games," as have very strict rules when competing. On an individual basis, the one who feels slighted can challenge the offender to a Game. The challenged individual selects two possible competitions and the challenger then selects one of the two. They agree on terms, such as what the winner gets from the other, and then they compete at the selected game. This game can be one of several well known games or competitions, or they can be made up on the spot, often being what most other races would see as ridiculous, such as balancing an egg on their noses. In a larger scale conflict, such as with two tribes, the Games become a much more official and strictly controlled event. They begin with one group challenging the other. If the opposing group accepts the challenge, which the challanged almost always does, each group chooses a judge, who is typically an elder. These judges then agree on a neutral ((or as neutral as possible) 3rd party who can be unbiased in their judging to be the Mediation Judge. This judge does not even have to be a halfling. The two judges agree on what each side gains when they win, which the Mediation Judge then must document and agree to, as well. At this point, the three judges agree upon eleven official games that both tribes will compete in. Each tribe chooses champions for each game and then they compete. As with the individual games, the winner then wins whatever is agreed upon. Religion Halflings worship a variety of deities who hold their values and represent their worldview. Relations Adventurers Racial Traits Each subrace has differing traits as described in their separate entries. However, every single halfling, regardless of race, has a the following racial trait. *'''Brotherhood (Ex): '''Halflings have a special bond with one another like no other race. When dealing with other halflings, the halfling gains a +2 to all Diplomacy checks and all halflings always have a starting attitude of friendly when associating with other halflings. Alternate Racial Traits Subraces *Ashfoot Halfling *Coldfoot Halfling *Darkrunner Halfling *Drymouth Halfling *Duskborn Halfling *Freeswimmer Halfling *Ghostwise Halfling *Greenblood Halfling *Iceskin Halfling *Lightfoot Halfling *Oakshaper Halfling *Painted Halfling *Porcelain Halfling *Plainsmaster Halfling *Shoal Halfling *Silverbrow Halfling *Strongheart Halfling *Tallfellow Halfling *Vinehand Halfling *Wildheart Halfling